


Stress Relief

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Frotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, facial cumshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Hinata figures Subaki could use some company in the shower.
Relationships: Hinata/Tsubaki | Subaki
Kudos: 16





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Facial Cleanse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111390) by [iavenjerqoffasdf (iavenjqasdf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjerqoffasdf). 



> Well this has been on my to do list for quite some time. Like, over two years. Never could quite remain focused on it. But now it’s done, and I hope you enjoy!

Twisting the tap, Subaki waits a few moments before stepping into the shower. The hot downpour hits him and he lets out a pleased sigh, letting it fall over his skin and wash away whatever worries happened to be on his mind. A hot shower has always been one of the best ways to let off some steam after a long day, just let it pour over him and clean it all up, wash away the stress.

He reaches for the soap and begins rubbing it against his skin, feeling the filth slough off. Then, a soft knocking at the glass door snaps him of his trance in a stupor, and he hides his indecency by reflex as he twists his head to face the intruder.

“Hey there, handsome.”

Subaki sighs, wiping off some condensation at the glass door. “What do you want, Hinata?” he huffs.

The toned brunet grins. “Felt like taking a shower, but now I see it’s already in use. Mind if I join in?”

The redhead knows Hinata’s already naked behind all that fog, and that his mind is already settled. So he shrugs in apparent indifference. “Suit yourself.”

Hinata’s grin grows wider. “Don’t mind if I do!” He steps inside. Subaki steps away from the water so Hinata can start, only to be taken ahold of and dragged into a sloppy kiss. 

He returns it but stands his ground, breaking the kiss when his lover comes back for more. “Save that for tonight,” he says, unable to hide the faint blush at his cheeks.

Hinata lets out a playful whine but doesn’t pursue any further.

The pair washes one another under streams of hot water, soaping their body head to toe and rinsing it off, scrubbing away more tenacious bits with sponges and shampooing their hair. 

While a shower is one of the best ways to let off some steam, a shared shower is even better, Subaki has to admit.

Subaki is in the middle of rinsing his hair when he feels the familiar sensation of something long and hot pressing against his rear, and already he can _hear_ Hinata’s grin.

The brunet leans into his nape and takes a whiff of his scent, letting out a long, exaggerated breath. “Mmm, your hands got me a little worked up, mind helping me unwind?” Hinata coos in his ear, a hand ghosting around his lover’s groin.

There are time where Hinata’s libido proves to be annoying, right now is one of them, but Subaki feels like being a little self-indulgent today, so he gives in.

“Fine,” he says, but a raise of his finger shushes Hinata before he can even speak. “But on one condition.”

“And what would that be?” the brunet asks.

Subaki turns about, his face mere inches from Hinata’s as his half-erect cock smacks against the brunet’s, drawing a surprised noise from him. 

“ _I’m_ the top.”

Hinata blushes and stiffens as Subaki stares him down, his mind firmly settled. The brunet had always topped before, but the idea of being the receiver for once is quite enticing.

“Uh, sure!” he answers, his usual jolly self quickly resurfacing.

Subaki smirks. “Glad to know it,” he says before he pulls the brunet closer and claims his lips with his, earning a moaning laugh from Hinata.

Subaki takes the lead, pressing their shafts flush together before thrusting, already feeling the pre smearing all over. Heated moans soon join the constant sprinkling of hot water.

After a particularly needy mewl from Hinata, Subaki thinks that’s enough foreplay, and pulls away, motioning to a drawer near the sink.

Hinata steps out to grab it, water droplets running down his toned shape and pooling over the floor in his hurry.

“There we go!” He hands Subaki the bottle and turns about, standing outside the downpour.

The redhead sinks onto one knee, slicking up a finger before he spreads Hinata apart, seeing him close his eyes.

Just as he’s about to go further, an idea comes to him, and the redhead smirks to himself, figuring the brunet could use a little more teasing.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, he wipes his finger and buries his face in his rear, utterly catching the brunet off guard.

“AH! Subaki, what are you d-“ He cuts himself off as a wet warmth is dragged around his hole, and a groan drawls from his throat.

“Nng! Subaki, that’s my-“

Subski pulls away. “I know, but let me have some fun first, I can assure you you’ll enjoy it.”

Beet red, Hinata turns around and rests his face against the wet wall. The redhead’s tongue returns to where it was, and the brunet squirms and mewls at the unknown but not unwelcome sensation.

Hinata’s just as confused as he‘s turned on. He’s never done something like this before, never even thought of it. The last thing he‘d think of doing during sex was exactly that, licking the other’s hole. It seems wrong, but the way Subaki works his tongue across it makes his knees buckle and his cock twitch in this newfound pleasure.

Subaki presses deeper, his tongue pushing into him while his hands work their way all over Hinata’s ass, pushing, pulling, and digging into the toned muscle. The brunet lets out a weak cry as it wriggles within him, the redhead grinning to himself as his lover quakes from his work.

“Su- Subaki! Oh, fuck, if you keep at it, I’m going to -ah!- cum!” Hinata struggles to mutter, stamping a hand over his mouth.

While he is perfectly content with tonguing him until he comes, Subaki would much prefer fucking him, so he pulls out - almost reluctantly- and grabs the lubricant as Hinata straightens up, panting as his cock throbs in anticipation, feeling a faint longing for that tongue again.

“Oh fuck, that was good,” Hinata says with a breathy laugh.

Already loosened up a bit from being rimmed, it doesn’t take too long before he’s up to two, slicking up his own cock in anticipation. And before both know it, Subaki has his cock just before Hinata’s hole, ready to fuck him at a moment’s notice.

Hands flush against the glass, Hinata looks over his shoulder, excitement and mild unease in his eyes.

“Since its my first time being the bottom, can you be a little gentle?” he asks, almost sheepishly.

Subaki grins. “I can’t promise that.”

And it is with nervous thrills that Hinata feels himself being stretched even further, Subaki pressing into his tight ass, a moan leaving him.

Slowly but surely Subaki eases into the brunet, sucking a breath through clenched teeth at how fucking tight he is, while Hinata bites his lip, fingers bunching up while his cock throbs without end, giving in to this newfound pleasure.

The redhead’s finally hilts himself, a shared grunt leaving them both once his hips rests against the brunet’s ass. Hinata sighs, condensation forming on the glass pane.

“How is it?” Subaki asks, pulsing with excitement and thrill.

Instead of a comprehensive answer, Hinata lets out a breathy, “Fuck,”

“I’ll take that as a sign that you’re enjoying it.”

Subaki slides his cock inside him, stretching back almost his full length before crashing back to the base, earning a heady moan for his efforts.

He repeats this a few times before he gets bored of it and switches to thrusting in and out, hands digging into Hinata’s waist, breath brushing against his neck, hearing him grunt and sigh from this pleasure.

Hinata is having a hard time keeping his head straight and trying to keep his noises down, the reckless pounding fills him with swells of pleasure that comes hard and fast, a pressure weighing on his mind that threatens to lose him to those thrills.

Then Subaki leans in to nibble and kiss at his neck, and Hinata gives in, crying out his joy at being fucked hard and fast.

Subaki, so entranced in fucking Hinata, doesn’t notice his coming release until it’s too late to stop. He doesn’t, he thrusts harder and finishes with a hot grunt, holding firm and deep, fills him up with his seed.

As he pulls out, he notices pre dripping like a faucet from Hinata’s cock, just begging to be sucked, and his lust addled mind doesn’t see anything wrong with doing just that.

The brunet reaches down to stroke himself but Subaki bats the hand away, spinning him around then swallowing the cock in an instant. The salty treat floods his tastebuds, has him moaning at the taste as he sucks and swallows it up, jerking his spent cock for a few dregs of pleasure.

Hinata moans without restraints above him, shameless in his display with his fingers digging into Subaki’s scalp.

Pulling away, Subaki wraps both hands around the cock and pumps him fast.

“Come on Hinata, cum for me, cum all over my face and make a mess,” Subaki whispers, lust splayed across his face and clouding his judgement. His hands eagerly pump the brunet’s shaft as his eyes give him a wanting look.

“Fuck,” Hinata grunts, then he blows his load. Thick ropes of cum spurt from his cock and splay themselves across Subaki’s awaiting face. The first shot lands just above his eyes— the redhead flinches, opening his mouth with an approving and moaning laugh.

The following shots cover his forehead, brow, eyelids, nose, and mouth as he pumps more from Hinata, a smile evident on his cum-stained face. 

Just when Hinata think he’s finished, Subaki wraps his lips around his cock and cleans him up, drawling more noises from the brunet as he sucks the remaining cum from his dick with a hungry moan.

Subaki pulls back with a pop, wiping his eyes before smiling as an exhausted Hinata looks down from above with awe.

“Fuck, your cum tastes good.”

“I, er, thanks?”

Subaki just laughs, swiping a hand over his face and eating up the cum— Hinata watches his lover clean himself up lasciviously.

Noticing a big splotch amidst his red hair, Hinata raises a hand and scratches the back of his head. “I uh... may have gotten some in your hair, by the way. And I can feel it coming out.”

Pausing, Subaki raises his eyes to him. Hinata gulps, but the redhead simply stands up with a coy smile and steps closer, taking him by the chin.

“Well, I suppose this shower is going to be a tad longer than usual, don’t you think?”

And by that, he means, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are always appreciated! Leave kudos if you enjoyed and all that.


End file.
